


Undercurrents

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spoken and unspoken in conversations from Hutchinson: Murder One, Bloodbath, Murder on Voodoo Island, Ballad for a Blue Lady, Black & Blue, and Birds of a Feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrents

Written: 1995

First published in "Above & Beyond" (1996)

I.

     “Thanks for helping me clean this place up, Starsk.  And for... everything else.”  _Believing in me, sticking by me, busting your hand on Simonetti... And...understanding._

__ (Shrug.)  “Didn’t have anything better to do tonight.”  _You don’t have to say it.  We’re partners - of course I was there for you._

__ “No, I mean it.  I know I haven’t been great company the last few days.”  _‘You’re awful quiet, buddy.’ \- I was a real jerk, Starsk.  I don’t know why you put up with me, let alone risked jail for me.  And Dobey told me about the resignation..._

__ “Hey, it’s okay.  You were having a rough time, ‘s all.”  _It’s already forgotten, partner.  I know what it’s like to lose someone you love._ “Speakin’ of which, how are you holdin’ up?”  _I know you and Van weren’t together anymore, but that doesn’t stop the hurt._

__ “I’ll make it.”  _Thanks for being here, but I got no regrets, just... some old feelings to work through._

__ “Well, you mind if I crash here?  It’s kinda late and I don’t wanna drive home now.”  _We could always get drunk and play Monopoly..._

__ “Be my guest.”  _I know what you’re doing, but I can’t say I don’t appreciate it._ “Say, uh...  You want to come with me to the funeral tomorrow?”  _Please. I don’t want to do this alone._

__ “Yeah, sure, I already talked to Dobey.  He’s not expecting us in tomorrow.”  _Of course I’m coming.  I wouldn’t have let you do it alone._

__ “Oh.  Uh...that’s good.  I think I’ll turn in now, Starsk.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  _Thanks._

__ “Good-night, buddy.”  _Anytime._

__

II.

     “Why don’t you get some sleep, Starsk?  We’re still 20 minutes from home and the Doctor said you need to get some rest.”  _The Doctor didn’t sound too worried, but you can’t hide from me how awful you feel.  Those kooks really worked you over, partner.  Thank God it’s over._

__ “Nah, not yet.  Got too much going on in my head.”  _I’m only just beginning to lose the shakes and... Hutch, I’m still scared!_

__ “Yeah?”  _Talk to me, buddy, I’m here, and Lord knows I was scared too._

__ “Yeah.  Those guys weren't your everyday variety of weirdos.  I can still hear them chanting...”  ‘ _Simon, Simon, Simon.’ - totally nuts.  I told you what happened, but how can I tell you about the fear?_

__ “Starsk, they were just plain sick.  You can’t explain or reason with people like that no matter how much you try.”  _And I tried as hard as I could.  I was scared too, scared to death of losing you._ “Do you know the hoops Simon made us jump through to find you?” ... _With my heart in my throat every second of the way..._

__ “Yeah, Dobey told me ‘bout the dreams.”  _And about the way you and Huggy worked all night to figure it out.  That creep knew what he was doing and he was playin’ games with both of us._ “I don’t know if I could’ve figured it out.”  _‘What took you so long?’ - sorry, buddy, I didn’t know._

__ “You could’ve if you had to.”  _If it’d been my life on the line, you would have done the same thing.  I just wish it could have been sooner._ “Just don’t go off to the john before the next trial, okay?”  _And don’t you ever disappear on me like that again!_

__ “Really.”  (Yawn.)  “Think I will take a nap.  Wake me when we get home, huh?”  _Don’t know how you did it, but not so scared now..._

__ “Sure thing.”  _I’m not letting you out of my sight._

__

III.

__ “Starsky, this plane is gonna land in half an hour and you haven’t said two words.”  _What’s on your mind?_

__ “Just been thinkin’ ‘bout Papa Theodore’s neat little tricks.”  _Like making me attack you.  Attacking my best friend.  Could’ve killed you..._

     “He probably did it with drugs, Starsk.  They’ve worn off by now.”  _It’s over, Starsky, it wasn’t your fault.  Don’t worry about it._

__ “How do you know?  I mean how do you know it won’t happen again?”  _I could turn on you again, someday, and that scares me, Hutch.  How can you trust me when I can’t trust myself?_

__ “Starsk, it’s over.  You didn’t hurt me and you’re okay now.”  _I’m worried about you, not about me.  I trust you more than I do myself.  _

__ “You sure about that?”  _I don’t know...  Do you really trust me?_

__ “Absolutely.”  _Completely.  You’ll see, it’ll be fine._

__ “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  _Thanks._

__

IV.  

     “Hutch?”

     (Silence.)

     “Hey!”

     “What?”

     “You okay?  You never did get checked out after Finch’s goons beat you up?”  _As if that were the problem._

__ “No, I’m okay.  Just a little tired.”  _And worn down.  How many more times will I end up hurting those I love?_

__ “You wanna come over for dinner tonight?”  _I know the feeling, but, you know, I’m here if you want to talk._

__ “I’m not in the mood for 2-day old pizza, Starsky.”  _No._

__ (Quietly.)  “You know, you should’ve told me where you were before.  Huggy and I turned the city upside down looking for you after Finch set out his wanted posters.”  _Didn’t you know I was worried about you!?_

__ (Pause.)  “I know.  I’m sorry.  It’s just...”  _What can I say?  It was a lousy situation and I didn’t want to lay it on you._

__ “I know.”  _You needed some time, like me with Emily.  I understand._ “But don’t do it again, huh?”  _You can count on me even when life is lousy._

__ (Smile.)  “Yeah.”  _I know._

__

V.

__ “So, uh, what’s going on with you and Meredith?”  _‘Next time my partner gets shot...’ - nice sentiment._

__ “She’s a swell lady.”  _What do you mean by ‘what’s going on’?_

__ “Yeah, you warmed up to her real fast.”  _And forgot me just as fast._

__ “Well, we were stuck with each other, so we made the best of it.”  _Oh, I get it..._

__ “That’s all.”  _‘Made the best of it’ - what is that supposed to mean?_

__ “She also liked my car.”  (Pause.)  “I wouldn’t want her permanently as a partner though.”  _Is this what you have to hear?_

__ “Oh?  Why not?”  _You’re not going to make me ask, are you?_

__ “I can’t read her mind.” _...but you’re as transparent as glass, buddy._

__ “What?”  _All right, I’m asking._

__ (Shrug.)  “I’m used to you.”  _You’re my best friend.  But you knew that, didn’t you?_

__ “Oh...”  _Yeah, I guess I did._

__

VI.

__ “You still thinkin’ ‘bout Luke?”  _I wouldn’t blame you if you were; I know I won't forget this week for a long time and I hardly knew him._

__ “I really loved that guy, Starsk.”  _Numb.  It’s hard to know what to believe in anymore._

__ “Yeah.”  _Go on._

__ “I don’t know what happened to him.  It’s almost like...he just gave up.”  _Crying in my arms...  Ah, Starsk, is this what’s going to happen to us?_

__ “Maybe he didn’t have someone to keep him going.”  _Luke isn’t us.  I was there once upon a time, but..._

_      I was there once upon a time, too.  Until I met...you.   _ “Like a friend?” _You’re right, Starsk, we are different.  We’ve got each other._

     (Smile.)  “If you’re lucky.”  _We sure are, and we both know it._

__ “Anyone I know?”  _...got each other..._

     (Smack!)


End file.
